Blog użytkownika:Fanka FNAF/Ugryzienie
Jeremy! Vinc! Doll! no szybciej! zaraz będzie Foxy Krzyczał do swoich przyjaciół okropnie podekscytowany. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż jego mechaniczny bohater wyjdzie na scenę. Uwielbiał go. Marzył o tym, że kiedyś będzie takim piratem jak on. -Już idziemy! Nie spinaj się tak! Najpierw będzie zapowiedź! Krzykneła dziewczyna o krótkich brązowych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Za nią biegł mały, także brązowowłosy chłopak. -Ktoś wie gdzie jest fioletowłosy? Nikt nie odpowiedział. Fioletowłosy to było przezwisko Vinenta. Można się domyśleć dlaczego go tak nazywali. Był z nich najstarszy więc robił co chciał. Dzieciaki staneły przed wielką sceną, na której stały 3 animatrony. Ich nie trzeba przedstawiać. Miś Freddy jako pierwszy wszedł na scenę, za nim Chicka (kurczak) i Bonnie (królik). Misiek stanął przed mikrofonem i zaczął mówić swoim metalicznym głosem troszkę się przy tym zacinając. -W-Witaj-jcie we Freddy's Fazbear's pizza! Dzisiaj j-jest dzień (waszej zagłady) pirata Foxy'ego! Naszego K-kochan-nego (zabójcy) pirata! F-Fox-x-xi! Wszyscy czekali z zapartym tchem patrząć na wejście do pirate cove, ale Foxy nie wyszedł. (oni cię nie chcą). -F-Foxy! Dalej dzieci wołajmy go! F-F-Foxi! Wszyscy zaczeli wykrzykiwać jego imię. Najgłośniej krzyczał Mike. (Brak akceptacji). W końcu pirat wyszedł ze swojego ukrycia. Wszyscy zaczeli głośno krzyczeć hura! Foxy!. Wtedy koło Mike'a stanął fioletowłosy. -Jesteś! Przyszedłeś w samą porę! Nie odpowiadał. Foxy zaczął mówić. -Arrrrr... witam was moje kamraty! Kto jest taki odważny, i podejdzie do wielkiego Foxy'ego postrachu 7 mórz? -Ja! Ja! Ja! Zaczął krzyczć mały chłopiec z opaską pirata i chustą na głowie. -Mike nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. Nie boisz się go? Chłopciec pokręcił głową i podbiegł do lisa. Wszystkie dzieci popatrzały na niego z szacunkiem. Mało kto nie bał sie podejść do Foxy'ego. Lis znowu zaczął mówić. -Arrrr... witaj śmiałku! Gratulację! Jesteś bardzo odważny skoro podeszłeś do Foxy'ego. -Nie mam się czego bać. Jesteś moim bohaterem! -Bohater? -Tak. Od zawsze chciałem być taki jak ty! -Dla mnie jesteś prawdziwym piratem Mike'y. -Naprawdę? -Tak. Czy chciałbyś dołoczyć do mojej załogi? -Tak! Tak! TAK! Po tych słowach przybili żółwika. W tej chwili Mike był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Zawsze marzył o tym, żeby móc pogadać z Foxy'm. Wtedy za sobą usłyszał krzyk jakiegoś faceta. -Odsuń się! Nie wolno stać tak blisko Foxy'ego! Popatrzał na swojego lisiastego bohatera. Jego oczy zrobiły się czarne. Przestraszył się nie na żarty. Nagle Foxy skoczył na niego. Poczuł ogromny ból i upadł na ziemie. Słyszał tylko krzyki ludzi i swoich towarzyszy. Jego przyjaciele podbiegli do niego i krzyczeli żeby nie zamykał oczu. Ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Właściciel krzyczał na strażnika. -Scott zadzwoń po te karetkę! Potem zapadła dla niego ciemność. Ostatnie co usłyszał to płacz. Doll okropnie płakała, a Jeremy próbował ją uspokoić. Fioletowłosy patrzał na karetkę nieobecnym wzrokiem. To co się stało 3 min temu zapadło w pamięci wszystkim, którzy wtedy byli w pizzerni. Zwłaszcza jemu. Ofiary tego wszystkiego. Niewinnego dziecka, które nigdy się nie spodziewało, że jego bohater, wzór do naśladowania, omało go nie zabiję. Teraz to jest strażnik w pizzerni. Pizzerni która zrujnowała mu dzieciństwo. Zawsze gdy patrzał przez kamery na Foxy'ego słyszał jak śpiewa swoją piracką piosenkę. A między jej wierszami słyszał głuchy szept. Wybacz mi, przyjacielu (krótkie opowiadanko dla kogoś kto chcę se poczytać) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach